Conventionally, various anticounterfeit labels have been developed for prevention of forgery of home electric appliances, electronic components, personal computer supplies, automobile parts, garments, accessories or various cards. Such an anticounterfeit label is used as an identification medium which is attached to objects which should be prevented from being forged, and determined visually or mechanically to verify the authenticity of the objects. Such known authenticity identifiers include a hologram, a liquid-crystalline film and the like and are introduced by, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 6. The authenticity of an object which should be prevented from being forged, various cards and the like to which the authenticity identifier is attached is determined by directly reading the optical property of the authenticity identifier by a dedicated sensor.
As a method of visually determining the authenticity without using the dedicated sensor, there is, for example, a system as disclosed in Patent Literature 6. This system provides an authenticity identifier for reflecting only special light of a specific polarization component having a specific wavelength contained in natural light and a discrimination tool (hereinafter called a simple viewer) which is provided with two filters comprising a filter allowing the transmission of the special light and a filter not allowing the transmission. If a hologram image can be observed when the authenticity identifier is seen through the former filter and the hologram image cannot be observed but observed black when the identifier is seen through the latter, it can be judged easily that an article to which the identifier is attached is an authentic product and not a forged article. Thus, the determination of authenticity with the simple viewer directly contacted to the authenticity identifier which is attached to the article is very simple and effective means and its application is increasing.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A No. Sho 63-51193    Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. Hei 8-43804    Patent Literature 3: JP-A No. Hei 5-334477    Patent Literature 4: JP-A No. 2001-39100    Patent Literature 5: JP-A No. 2005-91786    Patent Literature 6: Pamphlet of International Publication No. 00/13065